Living in a War
by Salentria
Summary: A high class successful woman finds out just what it means to be kept from something bigger. Lies, truths, lust, love, confusion, and hate. HieiOC YoukoOC Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own YYH! I only own everything else...

* * *

¤Living in a War¤  
Chapter One

* * *

Life is a battle field. No matter what is happening, you are always fighting for your life.

Nothing ever goes right and you are always, _always_, escaping death's grip.

But there are those unfortunate souls that are not able to escape that grip. They are taken by the Reaper, a dark creature with a scythe and a black cloak. The Reaper is said to be only a skeleton with a dark aura always around it.

Though no one has seen this Grim Reaper without being dead. So is this what the taker of souls really looks like?

Those are the thoughts of a troubled young girl in elementary school in America. She sat on a swing after school as she waited for her father to pick her up. She'd been sitting there for half an hour with her school bag on the ground a couple feet from her.

The young girl looked at the sand beneath her shoes with wide ice blue eyes. Her long brown hair was tied in a braid to the middle of her back. She looked up when she heard a car approaching the school and saw her mother's van. She let out a heavy sigh and hopped down from the swing and picked her bag up from the ground.

There was no disappointment on the girls' face as she saw that her mother was driving the van. She got into the front seat and buckled the seat belt, her bag now at her feet. "Father is missing," she stated with a soft child voice as her mother started driving.

"I think for good this time, sweety," the mixed Japanese woman told her daughter.

The two hardly looked alike except for their ice blue eyes and delicately shaped noses.

The little girl looked to her mother with curious ice blue eyes and then to the back of the van to see suitcases. She looked back to her mother, "Where are we going?"

"To see your oba-san," the woman told her.

The little girl looked down at her clasped hands. A light blue and red woven bracelet was tied to her wrist. She'd had it since she was born, having been made and given to her by her grandmother. She hadn't met her Japanese grandmother but she received gifts from her on her birthday, Christmas, and New Year's Eve.

Ice blue optics turned to the buildings passing by as they went to the airport. She would miss her home and her father. But she would be with her mother and meet her grandmother.

* * *

"Via, are you ready yet?" a middle aged woman in a formal sleek black dress called up the stairs. Her long black hair with strands of gray was pulled up into an bun, her sun kissed skin looking smooth and young. Her ice blue eyes were full of pain and wisdom and looked up the stairs annoyed. "Via, it's going to start... soon," she lowered her voice as her daughter stepped into view at the top of the stairs.

The woman stood in a tight blue halter dress that clung to her body to reveal wonderful curves. The dress went down to her ankles, a slit on both sides stopping at her hips to show a light gray material to cover six inches below her hips. Her entire back was bare, the top hem of the back of the dress starting just above her backside from view. The dress covered her chest, the neckline similar to a choker and clasping together in the back. There was a diamond shaped cut out just above her breasts to reveal a nice amount of cleavage. Along the edges of the diamond cut out was a border of silver beads. A line of these small beads lead down the middle of the front and down to her hips where it circled around the dress, lining the top hem of the back. Upon her feet were blue strappy high heels with small rhinestones lining the straps around her ankles and on the straps above her toes.

The woman's finger nails and toe nails were silver tipped and glossed. A single silver band on both her middle fingers with a small blue gem embedded in each. Her brown hair was pulled up on top of her head in an intricate style that left multiple strands falling down her back and shoulders to her hip. Her bangs fell down to her ankles as they framed her delicate face. Her lips were covered in a light coat of clear gloss, her ice blue eyes were lined with black and her eye lids sparkled slightly with a slight hint of a silver eye shadow.

Odivia walked down the stairs elegantly and met with her mother. "It will be fine mother," she told her with a soft and beautiful voice. "No one is going to notice that we are late," she stated as she walked to the door.

Himiko shook her head as she followed her daughter. Everyone would notice the guest of honor and her mother arriving late. Even if Via wasn't dressed as extravagantly as she was.

"I just don't understand how you're not wanting to rush to this banquet. It's in honor of you sweety, you should try to at least be there on time or before anyone arrives," Himiko told her daughter as they got into the sleek black car.

Odivia looked out the tinted window with an indifferent look in her piercing eyes. "I've just become the top designer in Japan. I'm allowed to show up late. Besides, I didn't want to attend this thing anyways," she said as her mother began to drive towards the Odivia Building where the banquet was being held.

Odivia was reminded of the day she and her mother left California. It was almost the same. She was in the passenger seat of the vehicle her mother was driving. But everything had changed since then.

Via hadn't seen her father since that morning when he dropped her off at school. She remembered that sad and longing look in his chocolate brown eyes, eyes she had wanted as a child. She hadn't thought anything of that look then, but as she grew older in Japan she started to wonder if he had been planning on leaving her and her mother.

Odivia was brought back to reality when the car stopped and the engine was cut off. She looked up and saw that they were in the parking structure behind her building. She took the blue handbag holding the latest iPhone, lip gloss, and wallet from the glove box before stepping out of the car.

"Odivia, has evreything been okay? You've been quieter than usual," her mother stated as they walked towards the building.

Odivia glanced at her mother before her gaze returned to her building. "Everything is fine mother. I've just been working on a couple of new lines for the company. It's nothing for you to worry about," she told her mother as they got to the building.

The two continued to the elevators and then up to the tenth floor where the event room, and thus the banquet, was located.

Odivia and her mother were greeted by a large welcoming group of her employees, coworkers, and partners. The two smiled and greeted everyone as they made their way to their table.

The night was full of excitement for everyone.

Via was pulled into many conversations and for the time being she was distracted of the worries on her mind.

"Ms. Daioh?" someone called from behind Odivia.

The smiling woman turned to look up into the emerald eyes of a handsome red head. She noticed a man with slicked back green black hair just shorter than the red head on his left and a man with orange outdated hair taller than him on his right. Her ice blue gaze returned to the red head.

"Yes?" she asked him curiously.

"Our... employer... would like to speak with you," he told her seeming unsure of what to call the person that he was speaking of.

The two men on both of his sides grinned, the drooling looks in their eyes not disappearing as they stared at her. The red head didn't seem as phased by her appearance as they did.

Odivia thought for a moment and turned to the group she was talking with, her mother amongst them. "Excuse me for a moment," she said politely before returning.

"I will come with you," her mother said.

"He wishes to speak with her alone," the shorter of the three spoke up.

Odivia looked at them and then to her worried mother. She nodded and walked off with the three men.

Himiko watched her daughter disappear into the crowd with the three men. She was worried for her. She did not like the energy she was feeling from them. What seemed to be a demon, a half-ling, and a strong spiritual human. She was tempted to follow them but was pulled back into the conversation that Odivia had left.

Odivia followed the three men to the windows on the west side of the room. She saw a tall man with slightly shaggy styled brown hair and a short man with spiky blue black hair. The taller man was looking out at the city with his back facing her and his hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in blue tux while the other four were dressed in a black tux. The shorter man was turned to face the taller man, his hands in his pockets. As the group approached he turned his gaze straight to Odivia.

Via was taken aback by the crimson color of his eyes. But the thought was pushed away as she saw him look her up and down. She looked at him more closely as he turned to face them, his eyes still watching her. But now she noticed that he was glaring at her.

Odivia felt a slight anger rise in her as she glared back.

The men stopped and moved about slightly. The red head moved next to the red eyed man while the other two moved to the other side of the brown haired man.

"Odivia, you've become quite successful. I wish I'd been by your side along the way as Himiko has," the man said without turning to face her.

Odivia frowned and looked at the man, something bubbling within her. "Who are you?" she questioned him softly.

After a few moments the man turned to face her, a small smile on his lips. "Koenma Daioh, your father," he told her.

Odivia's ice blue eyes went wide as she saw him. He hadn't seemed to age even a day older than what she remembered. She stood there for a moment as she stared at him. After that moment she composed herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think I'd want to talk to you after eleven years of no contact? The way I see it, my life is better off without you," she said coldly before letting her arms drop to her side and turned to walk off. She only got a few steps away when she heard her father's disapproving voice.

"Odivia, what in the three world's are you wearing?" he asked angrily, not liking what she was wearing. It had seemed appropriate from the front. But the moment he saw the back, anger rose in him and his fatherly instincts kicked in once more.

Odivia turned and smiled sweetly at her father, ignoring the anger and disapproval from him. "I designed it myself. It's one of the new dresses for my formal line. Do you like it?"

"Hell yes!" the two to his right said in unison.

Koenma glared at the two before glaring at his only daughter. "No I do not like it. Not on you. Why are you wearing such a thing?" he demanded.

Odivia felt his words stab into her heart and she couldn't believe herself. She had wanted praise from her father, wanted his approval of her work. After only a few seconds of pain she glared at her father. Her lips parted as if she were going to say something but they closed after nothing came out. She turned quickly and walked away, too angry and hurt to say anything to him.

"Well that went well," Yusuke said quietly.

"Koenma, sir, you shouldn't have said anything about what she was wearing," Kurama told the Reikai King.

Koenma crossed his arms and turned back to the window. "I had every right. She is my daughter..."

"But you left them, sir. In her eyes you gave up the right to have any say in her life," Kurama informed the King.

Koenma was silent for a few moments as he took his the kitsune's words. He let out a sigh before agreeing. He turned and went to go find Odivia.

Odivia went straight for the elevators, not bothering to tell her mother or anyone else where she was going. She almost made it before someone grabbed her wrist. She turned to look up into the black eyes of one of her partners.

"Tatsu I'm sorry but I have to be going. I really need to..." she was cut off by him pulling her close, his other hand moving too low for her liking.

"Leave. I know. How about we go get a drink together?" he suggested in husky voice.

Odivia shook her head and tried to push away. Her attempts here useless. Tatsu's grip didn't even loosen.

"Come now, Via. Don't fight. Wouldn't want to see any of these innocent humans to get hurt would you?" he questioned as he leaned down. She saw his tongue move out of his mouth from the corner of her eye. But his tongue continued to move out and lick her ear, his cheeks changing from a pale color to green and scaly.

Odivia opened her mouth to scream as this happened. Tatsu covered her mouth with the hand that had been moving to her nicely shaped rear end. "Now, now, Via. Don't alert the Tantei. We don't want to make a scene. Let's just leave quietly and no one will get hurt."

Odivia nodded, her ice blue eyes wide with fear.

Tatsu turned Odivia and the two started to walk towards the elevators with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her close.

"Hey, get your hands off my daughter," Koenma called.

Tatsu and Odivia stopped and she felt relieved and grateful to hear her father's voice.

"I said..."

"I know what you said, King Koenma," Tatsu spit out before roughly turning around. He now had Odivia in front of him so that she was facing the room. He backed up until his back was touching the elevator doors. His nails grew to a point as he put them to her neck.

Odivia tilted her head slightly to try to get away from his nails, a tingling sensation appearing when they touched her skin. She looked to her father fearfully, seeing that the four that had been with him were now behind him. Everyone in the room was watching, all looking on in horror. She watched as her mother pushed through the crowd.

"Odivia!" Himiko called out when she saw her daughter being held by Tatsu who had now revealed himself as a snake demon.

"Odivia, don't move. His nails are covered in a deadly venom," Koenma informed her as he took a step forward.

Odivia flinched as Tatsu pressed his nails to her flesh. "I wouldn't take a step further. She'll be dead in a matter of seconds if you make any move," Tatsu threatened.

No one spoke or moved. Tatsu grinned and moved his other hand to the side. He pressed the button to go up and the elevator doors opened. His grin widened as he licked Odivia's ear again, his eyes never leaving Koenma and the others. "Say good bye to your parents, Princess Odivia," he whispered harshly.

Odivia closed her eyes as she felt Tatsu pulling her into the elevator, pressing the button for the roof. She took in a deep breath before her eyes snapped open. She saw the doors starting to close. She reached up quickly and jabbed her fingers into his eyes. She was let go as he yelped. The others started to run towards the elevator but the doors closed. She went to it and pressed her hands to it. She looked at the buttons and pressed the tenth floor button quickly. She turned to press her back to the doors.

Tatsu was hissing now, his body completely covered in green scales and his eyes closed with blood seeping from them. Odivia looked down to see that her index finger and middle finger of her left hand were covered in blood. She pressed her lips together and looked back at the demon.

"I can smell you, Princess. Such a wonderful smell. I never thought you'd smell so good," he told her in a husky voice.

Odivia frowned and moved to the side, glancing at the top of the elevator where her escape was.

"Ah, ah, ah. No escaping for you," he told her the moment she moved. He knew that that was her plan. She wouldn't move otherwise.

Odivia froze and looked at him. "What do you want with me?" she asked him quietly.

"I want you. Your body, your powers, all of you. You are quite powerful Odivia and you don't even know it. But I can help you my little half demon," he said as he took a large step towards her.

Odivia pressed herself closer to the door. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Your mother, Himiko, you didn't honestly think she was human did you? No, my dear, she's a full blood ice demon. Not as valuable as the snow maidens but more powerful. And your father, King Koenma is the ruler of Reikai. Very powerful as well," he told her as he reached out and touched her cheek.

Odivia flinched away from him and moved to the side of the elevator, closer to her escape. She yelped as Tatsu grabbed her and pressed her into the wall of the elevator.

"You're not going to get away, little one," he told her.

Odivia clenched her eyes shut as she whimpered. She jumped when there was a thump above them on the elevator. She looked up as Tatsu hissed and pulled away from her.

"Forbidden Child, you think you can take her from me?"

"I don't need to," a voice stated from above the elevator.

Odivia took in a breath and brought her right foot up in a kick to the man's groin. She didn't bother to stay and watch the man writhe in pain. She watched as the roof opened in one spot to reveal the short red eyed man. He reached down and she jumped up, grabbing his hand. He pulled her up.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stood in front of him.

"Hn," he replied as he pulled her up into his arms and held her bridal style. He jumped up to the open doors now a few levels above, Koenma Himiko and the other three standing waiting as the red head and green black haired man holding the doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own YYH! I only own everything else...

* * *

¤Living in a War¤  
Chapter Two

* * *

Odivia sat in her room at home glaring at the wall across from her. Her mother and father had explained everything to her. They explained that she was the heir to the Reikai throne and thus a Princess. Her mother, Himiko, was from a line of S Class Ice Demons in another world called the Makai.

Odivia stood from her position on the edge of the bed and went to her closet.

* * *

Odivia walked downstairs with a large suitcase in hand and picked up her blue handbag from the table by the stairs. She had changed out of her previous outfit for a pair of tight jeans, high heels, and a white short sleeved button up blouse; all from her line of clothing. She didn't stop to look in the living room where her parents, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were as she went to the door.

"Odivia sweety where are you going?" her mother asked as they all stood up.

"Away from all of you. I refuse to stay in contact with any of you and this world you've dragged me into," she said as she opened the front door.

"Odivia, it's not safe for you..." Koenma started.

Odivia turned to face them all, her ice blue eyes piercing all of them with a glare. "According to you I can take care of myself. Besides, I've been just fine up until now. Especially without help from you, _father_," she spit out the title almost sarcastically.

"Odivia Hana Rhoswen Daioh! Don't you dare take this out on your father!" Himiko yelled, stepping towards her daughter.

Odivia glared at her mother angrily. "I will do as I wish. Neither of you have any say in my life. Farewell," she told them as she turned and walked out of the door, slamming the door on her way out.

They all listened as Odivia opened the trunk to her silver sports car and get in. She started the car and pulled out of the drive and sped off into the night.

Himiko's head lowered. "This is all my fault. I should have explained everything to her that day we left," she whispered softly.

Koenma wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "No, I should have brought you both with me back to Reikai," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Kurama looked to Hiei who looked at him for a moment before disappearing.

Odivia sped through the streets until she got to an apartment complex miles from her mother's house. She parked in the front and sighed heavily. She needed a place to stay and didn't want to go to a motel or anything of the sort. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the steering wheel as she closed her eyes.

Via sat there for a long while thinking. A soft tap against the glass of her window jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw an old woman smiling through the glass even if she couldn't see through the tint.

Odivia pulled her keys out and stuffed them into her hand bag before looking around outside. After coming to the conclusion that no one was around but the old woman, she opened the car door slowly.

The old woman stepped back and smiled up at Odivia. "I saw you pull up. You're not a resident here are you?" she asked kindly.

Odivia shook her head, her loose hair swaying slightly with the movement. "No, I was hoping to find the manager to this building. Maybe see if there's an open apartment," she told the old lady softly.

"Well you're in luck young girl. I have one open and I think it has your name on it," the old lady said cheerfully.

Odivia blinked a few times as she stared at the old woman. "You're the manager of these buildings?" she asked curiously.

The old woman nodded and turned. "Now come. We will have tea while we talk. Then I will give you the key to the apartment," she said as she walked away.

Odivia nodded and followed the old woman to one of the apartment rooms on the ground level of one of the three buildings set in almost triangle formation around a nice garden with a pavilion in the center of it.

* * *

Odivia walked out of the apartment building with a smile. She went back to her car and drove it to the parking lot for the third building. She parked before walking up the flights of stairs to her room. She pushed the key into the hole of the door and turned it. She heard the click of the lock moving out of place and turned the nob to open the door. She looked into the darkness and smiled softly.

"My new home," she said to herself as she walked in, closing and locking the door behind her. She took her shoes off before stepping up onto the carpeted hallway. She made her way into the living room where a glass door leading to a small patio was. She went to it and opened the doors. She stepped out onto the patio and went to the railing as the sun slowly began to rise. She would have to leave for work soon.

Odivia didn't mind. It just meant she would drink more coffee than usual.

"I should have done this a long time ago," she whispered as she watched the sun rise. She decided that there would need to be a couple of chairs and a table here when she went shopping.

She went back inside, locking the patio doors after locking it. "Time for work," she said as she left the apartment, locking it on her way out.

* * *

Odivia let out a large yawn as she sat at her desk in her office. She looked at the time before standing, shutting her computer down. She gathered her things before putting them in her bag and walking out of her office.

"Leaving already?" her secretary asked curiously.

Everyone had decided to ignore what had happened the previous night at the banquet. Nothing terrible had happened, the strange man had disappeared, and no damage had been done. Everyone had come to a silent agreement to just forget it ever happened. And Olivia was grateful for that. It helped her to try and forget what had happened.

"Yeah, I moved into a new apartment and need to go get some things," she told her secretary with a smile. She didn't wait for the response and walked through the floor to the elevators.

Via finally made it to her car after being pulled away a few times for a one thing or another. She got into her car and put her bag onto the passenger seat before starting the car and driving off.

Odivia stopped at many stores, bought furniture and had it sent to the apartment complex with some men to help her take it up. The things she could take in her car like pillows, blankets, towels, dishes, soaps, utensils, some electronics, and curtains. She was able to make it to her apartment before the truck and started bringing things up to her apartment. She was on her third trip back to the car when someone stopped her.

"You're being an idiot, onna," a deep voice said from Odivia's left.

Odivia jumped and turned to see that the short man, Hiei, was leaning against the building wall. She turned back towards her cars direction and continued walking, ignoring the man. She didn't want nor did she need to deal with him. She grabbed the large bags with matching fluffy white towels before closing the door. She walked back towards the building as the truck with her furniture pulled up. She smiled to them and nodded before continuing up towards her room.

"They thought it would be best. They never thought anyone would find out who you were," Hiei continued as she got to her door. He was leaning against the wall next to it, his eyes closed.

Odivia continued to ignore him as she opened her door and walked in. She went to the bathroom down the hall from the living room and set the bags into the bathroom there before turning. She let out a gasp as Hiei stood right in front of her. She hadn't realized how much taller than her he was. He was shorter than the others but still towered over her by a good few inches as she was only standing at 5' 3'' with her current two inch high heels.

"If you don't allow someone to watch over you, more demons will come and try to capture you," he stated coldly, his crimson orbs glaring into her icy orbs.

Odivia stood straight and glared right back at him. "I do not appreciate you approaching me like this and telling me what I should do. This is my life and so far I've been doing fine. Now back off, buddy," she ordered before pushing past him.

Hiei growled and pushed her against the wall of the hallway. "If memory serves correct, that snake would have got you even if we weren't around. What would you have done then?" he growled at her.

Odivia felt her heart clench in fear as Hiei continued to glare and hold her to the wall. She stood there frozen for a few moments before taking hold of her fear and pushing it away. "I would have defended myself. I'm not weak and helpless," she told him strongly.

Hiei's eyes flashed with something that Odivia could not identify. Before he could do anything there was talking at the door.

"Ms. Odivia Daioh?"

Odivia pushed Hiei away after a few futile attempts and went to the front. "Yes?"

"The dining and living furniture?" one of the men asked.

Odivia nodded and pointed towards the dining and living room, the two rooms seperated by a wall. "Right over there," she told them before leaving to go get the last few things from her car. She stopped once her car came in sight, Hiei leaning against it. She sucked in a breath of air before releasing it and walking to her car. She opened trunk and started to pull out the box of plates, bowls, and cups.

"I'll show you just how weak and helpless you can be," Hiei whispered into her ear huskilly before taking the box from her hands.

Odivia stared forward with wide ice blue eyes and a pink flush covering her cheeks. She shook off the tingle that had started to flow through her veins before grabbing the boxes and small bag of utensils before closing the trunk and starting towards her apartment once more.

Odivia sighed and plopped down onto her tan couch in front of her new entertainment center. She smiled and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It was close to six in the evening and she didn't have any food in the house yet.

The sound of the front door closing alerted her that someone just left or entered her apartment. She looked over to see Hiei staring at her, his arms crossed.

His words from earlier in the day rang through her mind, sending a flush to her cheeks again and the sexual tension fill the air of the room. She looked away before standing. "I was wondering. Are you here because of my mother or father or of your own accord?" she asked him curiously.

"My own accord," he said after a moment.

Odivia smiled and walked towards him. "Good. Would you like to join me for dinner? I was thinking about going to pick some stuff up before coming back and cooking," she told him with a smile.

Hiei watched her closely for a few moments before he grinned. "Why would you want me to join you for dinner?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

Odivia blushed again and looked away, not believing that she had been caught. "I just thought that since you helped me I'd ask you to stay for dinner," she told him quietly.

The two stood in silence as the sexual tension increased around them.

"I don't do relationships, onna," he told her coldly.

Odivia looked at him in shock. "Who ever said I wanted a relationship?" she asked him after a moment, a small smile forming on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I do not own YYH! I only own everything else...

* * *

¤Living in a War¤  
Chapter Three

* * *

Months passed uneventfully since Odivia moved out of her mother's house. She had been extremely busy with work and had successfully pushed all thoughts of who and what she was to the back of her mind. It was only every other night that she had a little reminder of the world she was a part of when she was given a little visit by Hiei.

The two had been sleeping with each other since that first night Odivia was able to sleep in her apartment. They had come to a mutual agreement that they would only sleep with each other, no strings attached.

Things in Odivia's eyes were perfect. She had someone that relieved all tension and frustration at night be it muscle tension and/or sexual frustration.

At this moment Odivia was sitting in her living room after work with a sketchpad in her lap. Music was being played just loud enough that she didn't hear anyone enter her lovely home and approach her. She was intently working on her latest bridal collection with winter soon approaching.

Odivia frowned after she had not been able to shake off the feeling of being watched. She stopped her work and looked up only to let out a yelp of surprise. "Hiei!"

Hiei was standing just next to her, his arms crossed on the back of the couch with an amused look in his eyes. "You would be in your bra and panties for what reason?" he asked with a smirk upon his lips. He didn't mind that she was not dressed, he preffered it that way when he was here. Most of the time.

Seeing Odivia scantely dressed drove him crazy and he had to restrain himself from taking her most of the time.

Odivia closed her sketchbook with her pencil inside to keep her page as she turned to face him.

"It's starting to get really cold outside so I turned up the heat. But I was getting too hot and I knew it would be stupid to turn down the heat because I would just get cold again. So I just decided to take my clothes off. I didn't think you'd be showing up tonight anyway," she explained as she leaned her head on the back of the couch with her eyes on Hiei.

Crimson orbs stared into ice blue. Neither looked away for some time, the sexual tension building in the air.

"Bedroom. Now," Hiei ordered after a few minutes of the two staring at each other.

Odivia grinned and started to stand. They wouldn't even make it to the bedroom.

* * *

Odivia let out a yawn as she woke up the next morning. She didn't have work today and wanted to sleep in for another hour or two. She rolled over just to roll into a strong chest. She opened her eyes and looked sleepily into the crimson eyes of her lover.

Odivia stared at him for a few moments before closing her eyes and curling up. "I thought you would have left after you were done," she said quietly, still tired.

Hiei was silent as he watched her, his head being held up by his propped up arm. He didn't understand why he didn't leave either. He usually fell asleep after he made sure she had, but he was always gone a good few hours before she woke up. But every time he woke up, he gradually found it harder to leave her side.

It aggravated the hi yokai greatly.

"Didn't feel like going anywhere," he told her simply. It was the truth. He really didn't feel like going anywhere, especially to see Koenma.

Odivia let out another yawn before scoothing closer to Hiei and falling back asleep.

Hiei stared down at her for a few moments. He moved his left hand from his side and moved her hair behind her. He used to think that the length of her hair was annoying, and got in the way greatly. But he started to like her hair and was finding that he never wanted to see it shorter than what it was.

A smirk formed on the fire demon's lips as he watched his lover sleep. He never thought he'd come to like Odivia more than Mukuro, but it had. He spent the next couple of hours watching Odivia sleep as he ran his free hand up and down her side.

Odivia let out a soft sigh as she began to wake up. "If you don't stop treating me this way I'm going to start to think you want more than sex," Odivia mumbled as she turned onto her back and looked at Hiei.

Hiei's face became expressionless as he looked at Odivia, thinking about what she said. He couldn't believe how true her words were. "What if I do?" he asked almost angrilly after a few minutes of silence.

Odivia tensed up as she heard what Hiei said. She looked into his crimson orbs and saw just how serious he was. She quickly sat up and turned from him, not even bothering to grab the blanket. She stood quickly and went to her dresser, grabbing some undergarments before pulling on a pair knee high black stockings, a pair of skinny jeans and a tight dark blue sweater.

Hiei sat up with a glare. "Are you not going to say anything?" he asked her, his voice clearly saying that he was angry.

Odivia pulled on slim fitting black and blue leg warmers before slipping into her black high heels. She had grown a couple of inches during the last few months and was now standing at 5' 5'' with her two inch high heels.

Odivia grabbed a black shoulder purse and began walking to the door.

Hiei growled and appeared at the door, blocking her from leaving.

Odivia crossed her arms and stared into Hiei's eyes, ignoring his nakedness. "Please get out of my way, Hiei," she said politely.

"Not until you say something," he growled, glaring at her.

Odivia grinned, "Something."

Hiei growled loudly and took a menacing step towards her. Odivia sighed, "Hiei I can't be in a relationship right now."

"Can't or won't?" he asked as he continued to glare.

Odivia looked away as she could not answer that question. "I don't want to get into anything serious. Especially with someone... Especially with a demon," she whispered.

Hiei stood still, feeling like he just got slapped in the face. He hadn't felt anything like it before. He'd never been rejected before, never really got into anything that he could get rejected. But this, it felt terrible. He felt terrible. And he didn't like it.

The hi yokai glared darkly at Odivia. "You're also a demon, Odivia. You can't run from that," he growled.

Odivia looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I can try," she whispered before taking a step towards him. She stopped right in front of him and met his hating gaze. "Hiei I just... I really like you. But I'm not ready for anything more than what we have right now," she explained softly.

Hiei continued to glare at her.

Odivia looked away before looking at him again. The twenty two year old had never felt this vulnerable or this lost in a long time. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I think I love you, Hiei. But I'm not ready for it," she whispered into his ear. She quickly ran past him, not wanting to see his response.

Odivia ran from the apartment and to her car. She got in quickly and started it. She sped out of the parking lot and towards a temple that her grandmother's friend had owned before she had died mysteriously, leaving it to a group of younger people. She herself had not met the others that the temple was left to, only a young woman with teal hair and red eyes.

Odivia did not stop until she neared the temple within the forest. She parked far from it and began her walk to the many steps that would lead up to the temple.

It took Odivia good half hour to walk to the steps and then up them. She looked at the temple and let out a sigh. She didn't want to see the young woman with red eyes. Red eyes that would surely remind her of Hiei. She turned went into the forest. She walked around aimlessly with her hands in her jean pockets.

Odivia was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the plants upon the ground suddenly change. She didn't realize there was a change until she heard someone, or something, make a menasing noise. It sounded almost like a chuckle and a growl at the same time. She looked around and noticed that the trees had purple and pink flowers with deep green leaves.

"Where the...?" she was cut off by a massive beast coming into view. It was around six feet tall and had a bulky build. Its skin was a purple, its hair black and matted, horns upon it head, razor sharp teeth protruding from its lips, claws five inches long, and was only covered with a cloth similar to a skirt hanging from its waist.

Odivia gasped and took a step back. "Whe... Where am...?" she drifted off as the demon lunged at her. She screamed and jumped away. She turned and saw that the demon was turning to her. She took off running, finally realizing that she had to be in the Makai.

Odivia continued to run, screaming each time a demon made itself known. Twenty minutes after her first encounter, she was being chased by a good ten demons. She didn't dare look back at how close or how far the demons were, just continued to run.

Odivia yelped when something tripped her. Her path had been clear from what she had seen. She turned onto her back and looked to see what she had tripped on. Two feet in front of her a humanoid demon was moving up from the ground, a grin plastered on his lips.

Odivia was frozen in place with fear, her hair on the ground behind her. She looked up at the demon, her ice blue eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Is our little ice demon afraid? Our all and powerful ice demon is scared of little old me?" the man asked happily.

The other ten demons stopped suddenly and growled. "She's ours, back off," they growled.

The man growled and pillars of earth shot up from the ground and sent them flying. He turned back to Odivia with a grin on his lips. "You're not from Makai. Must be a little sheltered demon from the Ningenkai. How about I take you to my home and help you adjust?" he asked her, lust filling his brown speckled green eyes.

Odivia shook her head quickly. "Please no, I just want to go home," she pleaded, wishing that she hadn't left Hiei.

It only took a second but the man was a couple of feet from Odivia only to be kneeling right next to her. She yelped and tried to move away. He grabbed her by the neck with a malicious grin. "Oh no. You aren't going anywhere but with me. You will make a fine play toy," he told her as he pulled her up.

"Please, no," she begged, fighting the urge to cry.

"Sorry my little ice demon, but you're too fine to let go," he told her as he began to walk away, dragging her by her hair.

Odivia cried out and tried her hardest to get away. She cried out again as the man threw her into a tree. "If you don't stop fighting it will only get worse," he told her.

"I don't think it will," someone voiced from the shadows.

Odivia shivered and shrank closer to the tree she was at. She closed her eyes and worked hard to block everything out as the tears escaped her eyes.

It was ten minutes before all was silent around Odivia except for her soft crying.

"Are you ok?" someone asked, his voice showing only showing that he cared slightly for her well being.

Odivia slowly looked up to meet a handsome silver haired golden eyed man with silver fox ears upon his head. She watched as his golden eyes went from slightly concerned to completely surprised as she looked up at him. "N... No. I'm scared," she confessed, tears streaming down her face.

Youko looked Odivia over and let out a sigh, hating how he gave into his urges so easily. "I'll take care of you," he told her before reaching out to grab her.

Odivia flinched and moved away.

Youko sighed again and stood up. He looked down at her with a slight glare. "If you don't want my help then fine, stay here and die," he told her before turning and walking away, his long silver fox tail twitching slightly. He really didn't want to leave such a beautiful woman in the most dangerous parts of Makai to die.

"Wait! I'm sorry, please don't leave me," Odivia pleaded as she hurried to stand up.

Youko stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You really are from the Ningenkai. Are you under Koenma's protection?" he questioned as he turned to face her.

Odivia looked at him with wide eyes. "Koenma? You know my father?" she asked.

Youko's eyes went wide as he heard what she said. He had not been expecting this, not in the least. He recovered after a few moments and let out a sigh. "Come with me, I'll explain as much as I can," he told her, reaching out his hand.

Odivia look at him and then at his hand. She hesitantly reached out and put her smaller hand into his larger one.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own YYH... Only everything else.

**

* * *

**

¤Living in a War¤

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Odivia sat within the tree house. It was something that still amazed her after looking around it for a few hours while Youko, as he introduced himself as, went for food.

The tree house wasn't an ordinary house built up in a tree. It was an actual house inside the tree. It was as big as the tree, fifteen feet with a ten foot radius.

Odivia was currently sitting in what seemed to be the living room on the third floor. The stairs were just wood planks from the tree with vines for the railing. There was a hole in each floor at different areas. Youko had told her it's for a faster way up and down if you didn't want to use the stairs. She preferred the stairs since she wasn't too sure what she could do as a demon. The furniture was just fur pelts for soft cushions around what she thought was a large coffee table.

Odivia had found several rooms. Most empty, but a couple belonging to people she assumed. She knew that one of them was Youko's so the ones that seemed occupied she ignored. In one of the rooms that seemed to unoccupied she found a chest full of woman's cloths. She had been confused but left either way. Nearly all the rooms had the same furnishings. All had comfortable looking beds made up of furs, chests, and a stand with a large bowl and pitcher.

Odivia looked up when she heard someone behind her. She looked over and had to look way up to Youko. "I hope you don't mind but I went looking around," she confessed.

Youko shook his head and sat down across from her, setting down a basket of food. She stared at the assortment of strange fruits and meat. She settled on a loaf of bread but was glared at by Youko.

"You will eat more than that," he told her.

Odivia, afraid of the tall fox man, listened to him. She set the bread down and looked at the strange food. She reached out and took a hunk of dried meat. She hesitantly took a bite and began to chew. Her eyes brightened and she continued to eat the meat.

Youko leaned forward with his chin resting in his palm and a slight smile as he watched her eat.

After Odivia ate three large pieces of meat, three orange and pink fruits, and a chunk of bread, Youko decided to ask her what had been on his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

Odivia looked at him and then looked at the table with a sigh. She began to tell him everything, not bothering to look up at him the entire time.

When she was finished she timidly looked up at him to see his eyes wide with surprise and slight fright.

"Youko? What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Youko shot up and went to grab her. "You have to go back. Koenma will track you here and I will be dead. And Hiei... Crap," he cursed and started to pull her to the hole in the wall.

Odivia shook her head, her hair swaying slightly. "No, I don't want to go back. I can't face Hiei. I don't want to see any of them. They lied to me!" she cried out. The air grew cold around them and Youko hissed and released Odivia's wrist.

Youko looked over to her to see that tear drops of ice were falling from her eyes.

"Please, just let me stay here," she pleaded.

Youko stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But you have to learn something that would be of use here in the Makai," he told her.

Odivia looked up at him with a small smile. "Anything," she told softly.

* * *

Youko looked up at the tree that was his and Odivia's home. the windows were dark save for one. He frowned as he realized it was his room. He went into the house silently and jumped up to each level until he got to his room at the very top of the tree house on the twenty fifth floor.

A candle was lit next to his bed, Odivia sitting on the edge in a skimpy kimono that was hanging off of her shoulders.

Odivia looked up as Youko jumped into the room. She stood with a small smile. "It's been a year and a half since I came here. I wanted to thank you for your... hospitality," she told him softly as she slowly walked over to the tall fox.

The ice demon now stood just a foot shorter than him. After her demonic powers kicked in she grew in height and gained more curves as well. Her brown hair was still to her ankles as it had grown quickly as well.

Youko looked down at the ice demon, smelling her arousal.

The two had flirted lightly during the past year and a half. But with him being a thief and Odivia being a merchant and an assassin, the two hardly saw each other for days. He never stopped to think that the two would actually start something, even if it was merely a sexual relationship.

Youko hesitantly brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Why would you want to... thank me?" he asked her, his voice husky.

Via pressed her chest to his as she wrapped her arms around him. "You have not been with a woman the entire time I've been here. I've heard the stories of you being something of a... womanizer. I was surprised to hear that," she told him softly. "So I've decided that since neither of us had had any attention, we'd give it to each other," she said with a small smile on her lips. She stood up on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

(Warning! This next part is a lemon. So if you do not wish to read it, you may skip ahead to the break.)

A chill ran through Youko as Via's soft warm lips met his. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. He ignored the warning bells going off in his head and picked her up off the ground.

Odivia moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her legs around the kitsune's waist, pulling him closer as she pressed her womanhood even closer to him.

Youko growled softly and walked over to his bed. He pried her from him and dropped her lightly onto the soft cushions and blankets. The kimono parted up to her waist and Youko growled lustfully as he saw that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the tight skimpy kimono.

Odivia's arms were over her head as she squirmed slightly under Youko's gaze. She closed her eyes as Youko pulled the obi off and opened the kimono to reveal her naked body.

Youko smirked and leaned down to suck on both of her nipples causing the ice demon to moan in pleasure. He ignored the slight pain in his groin, waiting to pleasure her before relieving himself.

Youko moved down her front and didn't even hesitate to thrust his tongue into her warm opening.

Odivia could not stop the gasps and moans of pleasure that escaped her vocals as Youko continued to pleasure her.

Youko grinned slightly as Odivia began to buck her hips, wanting more. She was getting close to her climax. He pulled away from her and looked up to her as she whimpered. He pulled his tunic off before pulling his trousers down.

Odivia opened her eyes to look at him and bit her lip as she saw his large erection. She raised her ice blue optics to his golden ones, doubt filling her. "I haven't... I haven't been with someone as... as well endowed as you are," she told him softly.

Youko grinned and moved on top of her. "Don't worry, I'll go slow. At first," he told her as he slowly pushed himself into her slick warm opening.

Odivia gasped with a slight moan as she felt him stretching her. She whimpered softly as he continued to slowly move into her. It took him a few moments to force himself into her, groaning softly at how tight she was around him. He paused when he finally got all of his length into her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked her huskily.

Odivia took a moment to open her eyes and look up to him. "It's like my first time again. Only better," she told him with a small smile.

Youko shivered and captured her lips. He pulled away before he began to pull himself out of her. Odivia moaned and arched her back as Youko slowly began to push himself in. He slowly began to move faster and harder, his hips connecting with her.

Odivia moaned loudly as she dug her nails into Youko's shoulders. She couldn't remember a time that having sex with someone felt this good. Even the mind blowing sex that she had with Hiei nearly every night. She couldn't even come to compare the two as Youko continued. She was surprised at how soft and loving his touches were, how loving his kisses were as he continued to screw her.

As Youko continued Odivia found herself thinking that this wasn't a regular one night stand or anything like what she had with Hiei. Youko was making love to her.

Pleasure and happiness filled Odivia as she arched her back once more, feeling her climax approaching.

Youko began to thrust harder and faster into Odivia causing her to scream softly in pleasure. He growled softly and resisted the urge to bite her neck and mark her as his own. He had never wanted to do that with previous woman but didn't think much of it.

Youko pulled out when he felt Via clamp around him, his cum shooting out onto her. Odivia shivered slightly and relaxed onto the bed. She looked up at him with a smile as she reached for him.

Youko got on top of her and began to kiss her, not at all surprised that he was not tired. As Odivia continued to kiss him and move her hand down his body, he realized that she was not at all tired as well. He grinned as he realized how much fun they were going to have that night.

* * *

Odivia woke up the next morning warm and completely content. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Youko staring down at her. She smiled up at him and started to get up.

Youko stopped her from moving. "What about Hiei? I thought you were in love with him."

Odivia flinched and looked away. "What does it matter?" she asked him.

"Why did you sleep with me then if you still love him?" he asked coldly.

"I..." she shook her head and started to get up again.

Youko growled and got on top of her. "Why?" he asked her again, his gold eyes glaring at her.

"Youko please, I don't want to talk about it," she pleaded softly.

Youko growled again. "I have let you stay here for over a year. I have given you things and kept you safe. You owe me more than what I'm asking you to tell me," he told her darkly.

Odivia closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Tell me, onna," Youko ordered.

"I... I was lonely," she confessed.

"Then why didn't you go back to him?"

"I... I didn't want to. I..." she shook her head. "Youko please. Don't force me to tell you," she pleaded.

Youko grinned. "You will willingly tell me." He then moved down her body and began to lick her, pushing his tongue into her opening.

After a few minutes Odivia gave in. "I want to stay here with you!" she gasped loudly.

Youko grinned and sat up, running his hand along her calf. "That's all you had to say, Via. If you had just told me this to begin with, you would have woken to a delightful surprise," he told her with a smirk.

Odivia blushed and sat up, holding a fur blanket to her chest.

Youko took the blanket and pulled it away from her. "Don't hide from me. We share a bed now, there is nothing to hide."

Odivia's blush deepened as she nodded and looked down. "I... I have to get into town. I have work to do."

Youko pulled her into his lap. "I would hope that you're not tired when you get back," he whispered into her ear before nipping at it.

Odivia shivered. "I will not be back for some time. I've been given a difficult kill. It could take me months to assasinate this man without getting myself killed," she told him.

Youko growled softly, "Then you will not be going into town today."

Odivia smiled and nodded as Youko's lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

Youko paced from one end of the first floor to the other, his hands behind his back.

iWhere is that baka onna? She should have been here hours ago/i he thought to himself.

The door opened and he turned, "You stupid..." Youko stopped suddenly when he saw his strangely taller friend Hiei.

"Expecting someone?" the fire demon asked with a smirk.

Youko turned and jumped up to the next floor with a simple 'no'.

The two spent only a few minutes talking when they heard the front door open. They soon heard light footsteps trudging along the wood.

"Stupid demons and their stupid body guards," Odivia muttered as she walked towards the other fur cushions.

"Odivia?" Hiei questioned in shock.

Odivia froze and slowly looked up, her ice blue orbs wide. "Hiei." After a few moments she turned and began to run.

Hiei growled and stopped her.

Youko was up in an instant a growl escaping his vocals.

Hiei looked between the two in surprise before looking up to Odivia with a glare. "You're with the kitsune? I thought you didn't want a relationship."

Odivia looked away. "Hiei I... I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want to face you yet. I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready. But I..."

Hiei growled, "Just because you were lonely? Or is there something you're hiding from me?"

It was then that Odivia felt the presense in her mind. Her eyes widened before she glared to Hiei. "Get out of my mind," she growled.

Hiei growled in return. "You love him? No, you love me. You can't seem to make up your mind."

Odivia blushed and looked away.

Youko stared at her in surprise. "You love me?" he questioned.


End file.
